A Cinderella's Story
by passionateinterest
Summary: Luffy, a poor fisherman, meets the heir of the royal family Roronoa Zoro and falls in love with him. But how can he see him again? AU fluffy little one-shot about ZoLu Warning to all those who might feel uncomfortable reading about cross-dressing.


**Here is an AU one-shot about a ZoLu romance. It's kind of mushy on the sides but I think it's pretty cute. Anyway, warning to all those who might feel uncomfortable reading about cross-dressing or things like that. Also it appears there is one-shot from some Zolu drabbles that is kind of similar but it's purely coincidental. Anyway don't forget to review. Now Enjoy!**

**A Cinderella's Story**

Looking at the sea from his bedroom's window, Luffy daydreams, eyes in the vague when his grandfather calls for him downstairs. "Luffy! Go buy food fishing supplies at the market. There is money on the table." Garp shouts.

"Yes jiji!" Luffy says sighing a bit.

Monkey D Luffy is an 18 years old boy, who lives on the outskirt of Logue Town. He lives in a small wooden house alone with his grandfather who's a fisherman. As a job, he helps his grandfather with taking care of the fishing tools, and his grandfather intends to make him to become a fisherman, but Luffy has a dream of his own. His dream is to sail the seas in the search of adventures: he wants to be an explorer. His older brother, Ace, had the exact same dream and realized it, leaving Luffy all alone. When Ace was there, he could protect Luffy from their grandfather. But now that he is gone, his grandfather hits him from time to time because of his clumsiness. Fortunately, he can count on some awesome friends like Sanji who is a chef at his foster father's restaurant, Ussop who is a mechanic at Franky's shop, and tells tales of adventures which Luffy loves to hear, and of course there is Nami, a money lover who runs a fancy clothes shop. Luffy grabs the money, puts on his head his straw hat that hung on his back and begins to walk toward the market. While walking, Luffy sees a few meters away Sanji and Ussop talking next to Franky's shop.

"Hey Luffy!" Ussop calls seeing Luffy walking toward them, "Where are you going?"

"Hey!" Luffy replies a big grin on his face, "I'm going to the market for jiji."

"Oh ok. Well we were thinking of doing something for Nami's birthday at Sanji's restaurant tomorrow you wanna come?" Ussop asks.

"That's not MY restaurant you nimrod, that my father's one!" Sanji says annoyed at Ussop, "If it was mine it wouldn't be like a shitty fish shaped boat."

"Whatever," Ussop replies, his eyes rolling, "it's still the restaurant where you work."

"I'm not going to stay there forever!" Sanji argues, "One day I'll have my own restaurant and it…"

"…And it will be in the middle of the ocean." Ussop completes interrupting Sanji seeming to be tired of the cook's rant, "You've already said many times so change the tune from time to time."

"Do you have a problem with my dream, long-nose!" Sanji asks frowning a bit.

"Eh, you can talk! At least I don't have a curly brow." Ussop snickers with a smirk.

"What did you say Pinocchio!" Sanji replies growling.

"Well I'd love to guys," Luffy says to put an end at their fight, chuckling at his friends' rant, "But I don't think my grandfather will want to…apparently it's a really busy time of the season for the fishing business and…"

"Oh come on Luffy!" he hears Nami, who is approaching them, say.

"It's my birthday! I'm sure with a little of persuasion, your grandfather will accept." She adds with a confident smile that meant that she knew how to make him say yes.

"Ah Nami is so beautiful when she is so confident!" Sanji exclaims swooning all around her with hearts in his eyes.

"How are you going to do?" Luffy asks cocking his head on the side.

"Don't worry." Nami waves it off and winks at him, "Let me deal with this. You'll see, he'll say yes."

"If you say so." Luffy says, knowing that when her friend wanted something she always gets it, "Well I gotta hurry guys or else my grandpa will punish me for taking too much time."

"Ok see ya tomorrow at noon for my birthday!" Nami exclaims happily waving her hand 'goodbye'.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Luffy resumes his walk toward the market. After he buys what his grandfather asked him to buy, Luffy still had some change left.

'Maybe I can buy some meat to eat on my way home.' Luffy thinks happily.

With this thought in mind, he begins to hop excitedly between the alleys' market to go where the butcher is. After buying his meat that he was now chewing on happily, he begins to walk back home, when he notices that people around are all kneeling and bowing down on each side of one of the alleys' market, letting a path in the middle. Intrigued Luffy looks at them wondering why they are like that, when he suddenly trips, and lands face first in the mud.

"Are you ok?" a deep voice asks.

"Hum yes I am." he replies sitting on his knees.

After he wiped off the mud from his face, Luffy looks at the person who asked him the question. It is a man, quite handsome Luffy thought, wearing black boots, black pants, a green haramaki, and a white short-sleeved shirt that showed really muscular arms and torso. He also wears three swords at his waist and had what seemed like a sort of big fancy coat draped over him. His skin is tanned, deep dark eyes and green hair. His green hair fascinated Luffy. He had never seen anyone with that kind of color on his or her hair. Suddenly he realizes that the man that he is staring at is offering him a hand to stand up. He grabs it and stands up.

"Thanks." He says with a splitting grin.

"You're welcome." the stranger says returning a small smile, "May I ask what's your name."

"I'm Monkey D Luffy." Luffy answers still grinning extending one of his hand hand.

"Nice to meet you Luffy. My name is Roronoa Zoro." The man replies, shaking Luffy's hand.

Suddenly Luffy hears whispers rising from the crowd.

"Wow it's Roronoa Zoro!" one says.

"He's so handsome." a group of girls squeal.

"What is he doing here?" another one asks.

"You hair looks funny." Luffy suddenly says out of nowhere making the crowd around them gasp at his bluntness.

Zoro looks at him surprised for a minute before laughing.

"How dare you say that to the Prince you commoner!" one man, behind Zoro with a tattoo on his face, growls at Luffy.

"Huh a prince?" Luffy says surprised.

"That's enough Johnny! At least he is honest, which seems to be a rare thing nowadays." Zoro says glaring at what we could assume is his bodyguard.

"S-sorry your majesty. I shall remain silent now." The said Johnny stutters looking afraid about displeasing the prince.

"So you are a prince?" Luffy asks curious.

"Yes. So you think my hair is funny uh?" Zoro says with an amused smile.

"Yeah I think it looks cool on you!" Luffy exclaims grinning.

"Oh…thanks." Zoro says a hue of pink tinting his cheeks.

"Oh look the prince is…" a girl says, but she stopped talking immediately when the prince threw an annoyed glare at him.

Suddenly Luffy looks at the sky that has taken a reddish tint to it signaling it would be soon dark and his grandfather will want his dinner on the table.

"Oops I need to go." Luffy says searching for his supplies.

The vegetables in the bag are still intact but the meat doesn't have that chance and is covered in mud.

"Oh no my meat." Luffy exclaims sadly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Zoro reassures him.

Luffy looks at him, wondering what he is going to do.

"Johnny, buy some meat and give it to this boy." He orders to his bodyguard.

"Thank you!" Luffy exclaims happy while Johnny gives him the meat.

Thanking the prince, Luffy begins to run home while munching on the meat he got offered. Fortunately for him, his grandpa wasn't home yet so he managed to put the table on and not get punished. His grandfather had a way to raise him, he called the education with his fists of love, and that was a bit violent. After dinner, Luffy goes to his room, and lies on his bed thinking about what happened at the market and most of all thinking about Zoro.

_At the same time at the Roronoa's castle_

Mihawk, the king of the country, is sitting at his desk signing some papers, when Zoro enters.

"You've called for me father?" Zoro asks in a bored tone.

"I heard you've sneak outside again." Mihawk says continuing to sign papers not even throwing a glance at his son.

"If you can even call that sneak out since I still had Johnny as a bodyguard." Zoro replies apparently annoyed by the fact that he has to have a watchdog follow him every time he goes somewhere.

"It's for your safety son." Mihawk says then raises his head to look at his son, "I know you don't like that, being a prince and all, but…"

"I'm sure you haven't called me just to tell me crap you've already told me a thousand times." Zoro says impatient for this discussion to be over.

"Watch your tone young man." Mihawk says frowning irritably, "As you already know, you are in age to be married. Since you don't do any efforts to find a suitable wife, I decided that if you don't find one at the masked Bal before the end of the night, then I'll choose her for you."

"Why do I need to find my wife now?" Zoro grumbles, "It's not like you're about to die at any minute."

"Urgh I swear if you weren't my son and my heir none the less I would kick your ass far away from here." Mihawk says massaging his temples in circles, "So did something interesting happen today at the market?"

That's when the prince remembers this boy that he met in the market. He had such a unique personality. Zoro had never met someone as honest as him except maybe one person, his childhood friend Kuina. This boy looked so cute with his big dark eyes full of innocence that sparkled with life, and his round face with dark bangs hanging on top of it. Zoro can't help but have a small smile grace his lips at the memory.

_The next day at Sanji's restaurant…_

Luffy is munching some meat while daydreaming about this prince, and wonders if he will be able to see him again someday, when someone hits him on the head.

"Ouch! Nami why did you do that it hurts!" Luffy whines.

"I've hit you because you are daydreaming you idiot!" Nami replies rolling her eyes in annoyance, "What is more important than my birthday for you to daydream like this! You're not even eating as much meat as you usually do!"

"Hum…well I…it's just that I've met this guy…" Luffy stutters blushing.

"You've met a guy! What does he look like? How old is he? Have you kissed him yet?" Nami exclaims bombarding Luffy with questions, eyes filled with stars at the idea of some juicy gossip, "Come on tell me! It's my birthday after all!"

"Well…we haven't really talked much…I just bumped into him yesterday at the market…" Luffy says blushing furiously.

"What's his name?" Ussop intervenes trying to prevent Nami from throwing a tantrum about the idea of a love story.

"Roronoa Zoro." Luffy says in a whisper.

"WHAT!" Ussop and Nami exclaim at unison eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Sanji asks appearing with other plates.

Nami and Ussop turn toward him, mouth agape, and eyes still wide in shock at the news they just heard.

"Luffy has fallen in love with prince Roronoa." Nami says gasping.

"What! Seriously?" Sanji asks, his eyebrow raised in surprise, "How did you meet him?"

"At the market yesterday." Luffy answers, looking with interest at the floor, "He…bought me some meat."

"Did he! Well so that means that this seaweed does do nice things for others. This guy actually feel things, that's incredible." Sanji says sarcastically.

"You know him?" Ussop asks.

"Yeah. My father has always been in charge of the banquets done at the castle for special events." Sanji replies in a careless tone, "I would always go with him and since this marimo-head is such an unsocial guy. He would come into the kitchens, hiding from his father and the courtiers, and hang out with us, so we got to know each other."

"Isn't there a masked Bal tomorrow night?" Nami asks pensively.

"Yes. The king has decided to organize it for his son to find a bride." Sanji replies nonchalantly.

"That's just great!" Nami exclaims having an idea in mind, "Luffy you wanted to see him again right?"

"Yeah but how can I go to the Bal?" Luffy asks anxious, "I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Don't worry about that! I'll let you borrow a costume for the night." Nami says waving her hand dismissively.

"Did you actually propose to lend something for free?" Ussop asks gasping.

"Of course not!" Nami tells him putting her hands on her hips, "He'll pay me back double when he's married to the prince."

"I thought so." Ussop replies a sweat drop forming on the back of his hand.

"Ah Nami-swan is so beautiful when she talks about money!" Sanji says swaying his hips and holding his hands.

"Give me break." Nami says punching Sanji on the head a vein ticking annoyed.

"Well it's very nice of you, but you forgot one important detail." Luffy tells them with a sad look on his face.

"Which one?" the others ask.

"My grandfather is never going to let me go." Luffy says in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry about that." Nami reassures him, "Tomorrow night is the day he goes for a fishing night session, and he doesn't come back before midnight. So all you have to do is sneak out of the house, when he is gone, to go to the Bal, and return before he is back home. Now Luffy, come to my shop tomorrow in the evening and I'll make you put on your costume."

"I'll accompany you to the Bal since I'm the one who prepares the banquet." Sanji adds with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much!" Luffy shouts jumping up and down happily and hugging each of his friends, "You're awesome."

_The next day at the Roronoa's castle..._

"Are you sure this outfit is ok?" Luffy asks wiggling uncomfortably.

"Relax!" Sanji says exasperated, "This is a masked Bal, besides, this looks nice on you. It really fits you."

"It just feels weird!" Luffy whines, "I'm not used to wearing this!"

Nami had picked a red dress for Luffy to wear, with grey silk laces, a black neck collar and a black cat-mask. She had told him that he would look cute in it and Luffy had not been too convinced, but everyone who saw him in it gasped at the sight. He looks so cute in it that he could almost pass for a girl.

"Well bear with it for the night." Sanji replies letting out a sigh, "And why did you keep your straw-hat! Can't you put it away for a night?"

"No way! This is treasure, I can't separate from my treasure!" Luffy protests.

Nami had tried for several hours to talk him into leaving his hat at home, but Luffy wouldn't hear any of it.

"Ok well, while I try to find where the marimo head is, you go to the buffet." Sanji tells him.

"OK…there is meat at the buffet?" Luffy asks with hopeful eyes.

"Of course there are." Sanji says with an amused smile.

"Yay MEAT!" Luffy shouts running toward the buffet.

"Behave yourself you idiot!" Sanji exclaims grinding his teeth.

Arriving at the buffet, Luffy begins to stuff the pockets that Nami had the good idea to sew on the dress, with pieces of meat. At the same time Zoro is on the balcony, hiding from the crowd and all those girls hoping to be chosen, staring into the distant thinking about the market-boy. Where is he right now? How is he doing? All those questions are swirling into his head. Would he remember him if they met again? Well of course he would remember him, just because he is royalty. Zoro sighs. Being royalty make people acknowledge him only because of his status, and people love him for that and for his wealth, not for whom he truly is. Would that market-boy love him for who he is? Suddenly he hears someone talking just a few feet away from him, which makes him jump a bit and turn around to see who it is.

"Wow the food is great here!" Luffy exclaims munching on some meat, "Oops sorry did I startle you?"

"You're the market-boy." Zoro says.

"You remember me prince Roronoa!" Luffy exclaims eyes gleaming happily.

"Who wouldn't I remember such a cute face that was covered in mud?" Zoro asks teasingly.

"Thanks..." Luffy says blushing, "…you think I'm cute?"

"Oh hum…well yeah…" Zoro mutters scratching the back his head in an embarrassed manner, "Would you like to…walk with me into the gardens?"

"Sure I'd love to!" Luffy replies a huge smile splitting his face in two.

Zoro smiles back and they begin to walk.

"Those gardens are beautiful." Luffy says looking around with admiration.

"I like to relax and meditate here. It's really peaceful." Zoro tells him with a fond smile on his face.

"What else do you like to do?" Luffy asks curiously looking Zoro straight in the eyes.

"Well, I also like to train to one day fulfill my dream." Zoro says.

"What's your dream?" Luffy asks.

"To become the greatest swordsman." Zoro answers, "Do you have a dream?"

"Of course! My dream is to become a great explorer!" Luffy replies grinning then takes a melancholic face on, "So you like to fight huh? I used to always to fight with my brother. We would train together and all. He taught me all I know."

"Would you like to fight against me?" Zoro asks with a smile.

"Sure! But don't you have to attend the party?" Luffy responds cocking his head on the side.

"Those parties have never been for me. I prefer to be alone with you than with all those boring people." Zoro replies with a cheeky grin, "So shall we?"

With that said they begin to fight. After a while of hitting and dodging, the two of them stop panting slightly. It had been a little harder than usual for Luffy to fight because of his dress but he managed quite well nonetheless.

"You are not bad." Zoro comments with a smirk.

"Thanks you're pretty good yourself." Luffy replies smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Zoro tells him.

"Sure." Luffy says.

"Why are you always wearing this hat?" Zoro asks, "At the market you had it and even here you have it. What value has it for you?"

"One day, a man named Shanks saved me from drowning," Luffy explains, "he gave me this hat. Since this day this hat is my treasure. I'll never get rid of it ever."

"I see." Zoro says with a smile, "You are very interesting you know that?"

"Really?" Luffy says cocking his head to the side.

Suddenly they hear the big clock ticking twelve times, announcing that it's midnight.

"Oh no! It's already this late!" Luffy exclaims panicked, "I have to go!"

"What!" Zoro says confused, "Why do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry I don't have time to explain. I'll tell you everything you want another day." Luffy tells him with pleading eyes before running away toward his house.

Unfortunately for him, his grandfather had come back earlier than planned. Angry as hell, his grandfather beat him up so bad he had to stay in bed for the next day. When he finally could stand up again, his grandfather decided to make him work like a maniac, not letting him any break and giving barely enough food. It went on for three days until one day, a small royal squad came to the Monkey D's house, led by someone, on a white horse, with green hair.

"Monkey D Garp?" Zoro asks in a cold voice.

"It's me." Garp answers curious about why the prince is here with men.

"You are here by accused of mistreatment on this boy." Zoro says pointing at Luffy who had just appeared from some chore he was doing.

Luffy couldn't believe it: he came! Zoro came for him. He who thought that he would never see him again, that he was sentenced to live this horrible life with his grandfather forever.

"What!" Garp shouts outraged, "You have no right to tell me how to treat my grandson. I can raise him in whatever way I want!"

"Treating is no way to raise anyone!" Zoro replies harshly making Garp flinch.

Zoro approaches Luffy, lifts him up on his saddle in front of him and puts an arm around his chest, pulling him close to him in a protective manner.

"Lets go Luffy." Zoro says in an affectionate tone.

"Zoro…" Luffy whispers, closing his eyes from exhaustion and falling asleep.

The next day…

Luffy opens his eyes to find himself in a warm cozy bed. Turning his head on the side, he sees Zoro looking at him, with a relieved face, and petting his hair.

"Hey you're finally awake." Zoro says with a smile.

"How long have I slept?" Luffy asks.

"An entire day." Zoro answers taking one of Luffy's hand in his.

"How did you find me?" Luffy asks.

"The ero-cook told me about your situation and led me to your house." Zoro answers tightening a bit his grip on Luffy's hand in anger, "I promise you that you'll never have to live this again Luffy, I'll always protect you. I'm sorry I came to rescue so late."

"It's alright." Luffy says in a reassuring manner, stroking Zoro's cheek with his hand, "You are here now that's all that matters."

"Luffy…" Zoro whispers, leaning over him.

He kisses tenderly, pressing his lips against Luffy's, until Luffy reacts and responds to the kiss. The kiss become then more passionate until they have to part for air. Their breath short, eyes locked, passion and love pouring out of them. Zoro then pulls Luffy against his chest, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Luffy." Zoro says in a loving tone.

"I love you too Zoro." Luffy says with a huge smile.

"Would you marry me?" Zoro asks in a hopeful voice, "Nothing would make me more happy than to have you by my side forever."

"Yes! I'd love to be with you forever!" Luffy shouts happily kissing deeply Zoro.

And so was celebrated the wedding of Prince Zoro and his bride Monkey D Luffy. After the wedding, they set sail with their friends for new adventures. Zoro kept his promise to protect Luffy, and they stayed until their death together.

The End


End file.
